Ethernet communications provide high speed communications between data terminals. PoE systems enable power transmission over the same transmission lines (i.e., Ethernet cables) that carry data in an Ethernet link. Generally, power is generated at a Power Source Equipment (PSE) side of the PoE system and is carried over an Ethernet cable to a Powered Device (PD) side of the PoE system. IEEE 802.03af defines two types of PSEs: an endspan PSE and a midspan PSE. An endspan PSE is a network device (e.g., switch, routers, and the like) that is PoE enabled—i.e., the network device can facilitate data communication as well as provide DC power to a powered device. Instead of purchasing a new network device that is an endspan PSE, a cheaper option may be to insert a midspan PSE device between a non-PoE enabled network device and the PD. The midspan PSE injects power onto the Ethernet cable coupled to the PD while merely forwarding the data (e.g., Ethernet packets and frames) transmitted between the PD and the network device.